


Jailbird

by iridomaniac



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridomaniac/pseuds/iridomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Shot- Alvin managed to get himself locked up for just having some 'harmless fun' with Jude, now he's just trying to get his fix while he's doing his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xellebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xellebelle/gifts).



> This was only a quick write, so I apologize ahead of time for any potential mistakes. Yes yes, I'll be working on Playing Doctor. I'll GET TO IT. I PROMISE. ELLE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT (I still love her though, bless her) But this was just a little fun thing that I wrote per request of someone making the suggestion...then I went and ran with it...ran very very far with it. Enjoy.

"Hey, why the long face? At least they're letting me get away with some community service for a week or so for public indecency."

"Alvin...I don't know why you can be so calm about this."

"Hey, the sex in the alleyway was _worth_ all the community service they could throw at me."

"N-Not so loud!"

"What? They didn't catch you, long as you don't say anything or turn yourself in, you should be golden." Alvin grinned, twirling the phone cord in his fingers, "Then again, maybe you should...it is getting pretty lonely in here."

Jude gripped the phone handle tightly, even with the glass wall between them he couldn't defend himself from that gaze, "Alvin stop it, I didn't come here to get harassed by you."

"Aw then what did you come here for?” Alvin leaned back in his chair, the cord stretching to accommodate for his movements, "Not like I have much of a choice on what to do. Sit around, wait for food to come by, count the bricks on the walls, beat one out every now and then-"

"Alvin!" Jude hissed, his face completely red.

"Admit it babe, you miss me, and you just can't _wait_ until I get back." Alvin replied lowly with the phone cradled between his head and shoulder, smirking his lips against the plastic. Jude wasn't going to openly admit it there, but he personally wished he was that phone right there and then.

"T...that might be true, but I originally came here to talk to you about what the attorney told me for your follow-up case." Jude sighed, "That's in a couple days."

"Yeah yeah, that's true, it's just another excuse for them to give me more punishment for me wanting to get a fantasy knocked off my bucket list." Alvin rolled his eyes. Jude gave him a glare as the older male held his hands up in defense, "Hey hey hey now, I know what you did to Maxwell, I don't need you doing it to this poor defenseless glass. It didn't do anything to you, maybe kept you away from Lil' Al, but-"

"Can we not talk about your privates for five minutes, please?" Jude interrupted, still bright red. 

"Alright alright, I'm watching the clock." Alvin leaned forward and propped his arms on the counter, summoning the biggest bored pout in the world, enough that he'd have a five year old look tame.

Jude sighed in defeat as he explained some of the details that the attorney told him that he managed to write out on a small pad of paper. Alvin was half listening and since his legs were under the counter from prying eyes he settled his hand cuffed wrists to his lap, in the middle of Jude's talking as one of his hands rubbed at his clothed length. The jumpsuits made it rather uncomfortable to adjust himself so he didn't make any sudden movements before talking, "Hey babe.."

The doctor paused and looked up from the notepad, looking a little irritated, but still pink in the face, "What is it Alvin?"

"You do miss me riiight?" Alvin asked grinning from ear to ear. Jude took another deep breath, putting the note pad down.

"Of course I do..." was his honest reply, laughing softly, "Kinda getting hard to sleep without you next to me."

"Mm, you have no idea. It's uncomfortable let alone missing my little honors student curled up to me like a hot water bottle. Who needs blankets when you produce that much heat." Alvin chuckled.

"Alvin..." Jude fidgeted in his seat, "You're just distracting me."

"Maybe I am.. but you gonna stop me? Five minutes ended...oh...fifteen minutes ago." Alvin pointed out.

Jude glanced at the clock, sure enough the former mercenary was correct, "Okay, maybe you have been a little patient."

"See any guards around?" Alvin asked.

"...No..." Jude turned his head around to the door, it was enclosed and just the two of them, with only the glass wall separating them. Jude was checked before entering the building, didn't want him breaking the older man out early. Then again, they didn't know what Jude was capable with his fists alone, so it really was pointless to do so, "No I don't see any..."

"Good...since it's just me and you..." Alvin leaned back in his seat once more, "Maybe I just want to have as much quality time as I can..."

"...I'm not sure I follow..." Jude said blatantly.

"Oh don't play dumb with me." The man smirked, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"But..." Jude closed his eyes, knowing he was going to regret asking, "How?"

"Just like you would at home." Alvin replied with ease.

Jude fidgeted in his seat, he wasn't sure if this was even a good idea or not. He took another couple glances around him to make sure that they were completely alone. He met with Alvin's gaze again who patiently waited on the other side of the glass, just grinning like a loon, "C'mon babe...I want to see that beautiful body of yours...."

"Th...this is a bad idea.." Jude stammered, but that didn't stop his hands from lifting up slightly. Alvin's eyes fell half lidded, letting his lips press more into the receiver of the phone. 

"But that's the beauty of it isn't it?" Alvin purred, smirking wider when he saw Jude visibly shudder.

"T..that's...that's what you said last time..." Jude glared weakly, but it didn't faze his lover. 

"But the innocent honor's student didn't get caught. The ol' conniving scoundrel like me did...tell me Jude....what could go wrong?"

"Famous last words..."

"They don't get famous by behaving now did they?" Alvin's eyes gleamed a little as he spoke.

"..." Jude grunted softly looking to the side, his eyes wandering around and behind him again, looking rather paranoid. Alvin sighed lightly, leaning back as he unzipped his bright orange jumpsuit nice and slow, making sure Jude's eyes were glued right back to him, momentarily forgetting where they were at the given time.

"A...Al..." Jude could have sworn the words 'stop' 'Don't do it' 'you're going to get us in trouble' seemed lost in his throat and only little groans of discomfort seemed to come out. The older man smirked wider as he leaned back in his seat, looking smug as he grasped his length, stroking slowly, "What's the matter babe?"

"Nnngh....Alvin you...you can't..." Jude tried, but that only made the mercenary laugh.

"What are they going to do? Throw me in jail? Wait...." He looked around himself before giving Jude a look, "Really? Seriously, what can they do?"

Jude gripped the phone in his hand tightly again, whimpering as his eyes tried to remain eye contact with Alvin, but it only seemed to make matters worse for him since he could feel his face burning in embarrassment. Even though he knew this was going to be trouble, the younger male seemed to hold on to every single word that Alvin let out.

"C'mon babe...let me see you..." Alvin pleaded in the huskiest voice he could muster, "I miss you so much..."

"Al...." Jude tried again, but this time it was coming out as a protesting whine, his body couldn't stay still in the chair he was sitting on, it was like Alvin didn't need to lift a finger to get Jude to do what he wanted. All he had to do was say the word. 

"Show me that beautiful body of yours..." Alvin urged as he let his hand stroke his length, feeling it pulse against his palm. part of him wishing it was Jude's hand instead of his own at that very moment.

Jude fidgeted again in his seat, his hands finally moving the rest of the way to unbutton his white shirt, shivering at the cold air that greeted his bare chest, Alvin was pleased that the other went through with his request, but pouted a little.

"Hm...the counter's blocking the rest of you..." He thought for a moment before grinning, patting the counter, "Hop on up." 

"A...Al are you serious?!" Jude squeaked.

"Did I stutter?" Alvin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jude was reluctant but he got up from the seat, placing the phone to the side for a moment so he could get on the counter so that he was on his knees, with his shirt open and an apparent bulge in his pants. Alvin made a pleased groan as he stroked himself a little faster. Jude's eyes zoned onto his lover's need as he looked back at Alvin who was grinning like a loon, "Al....."

Alvin wiggled the phone in his hand to signal Jude to pick up the receiver so he could hear. Jude couldn't tear his eyes away as his hand patted around for the plastic phone before almost smacking it into his face hurriedly. When he did Alvin worked his magic like his words were a spell with Jude caught up in it, "Looks like our time apart has affected you as well..." 

All Jude could manage was a nod as his eyes wandered frantically back and forth around him before he slid a hand under his slacks, his other hand pinching one of his nipples as he did what he could to keep the phone cradled between his head and shoulder.

"Mm...I'm sorry babe....just think..." Alvin spoke as he let his eyes wander that pale body that he lost track how many times he staked his claim. There were a couple love bites from their last rendezvous that were on Jude's shoulders and stomach. He couldn't help but groan a little against the phone, seeing the Adam's apple on Jude's throat hitch upwards, "Just think when I get out of here what I plan on doing to you when I get out of here...." 

Jude whimpered again, closing his eyes as his fingers fumbled with the button and zipper of his slacks, letting the pants ride down his slim hips, using his one hand to the best of his ability to lower his underwear as well. It couldn't be helped now. He was in too deep. The older man had him wrapped around his finger. Jude couldn't complain one bit...despite how much of his 'do gooder' side kept screaming at him to stop, his other side decided to ignore it, stroking his member in front of the former mercenary, "Are...are you going to make up for the time you were gone...?"

"I'll make up for it alright...especially since you're showing me that sexy body of yours right now...this is pretty hot..." Alvin slurred, "I'll make sure for every night I'm gone...that's how many times I'll make it up to you..."

"So...that means..." Jude gasped a little as his hips buckled a little, he almost dropped the phone in the process, but grabbed a hold of it, just concentrating on his stiff length and using the phone to grip on something. 

"That's right...you're not going anywhere when I come out...you're going to by my little love slave as soon as I get my hands on you...I'll make you scream my name til you can't even talk, I'll fuck you til your legs can't support you to stand. Maybe even find different places around the house to fuck you in..." Alvin said as he watched Jude's body react to every word he said, how his hand seemed to move faster with each passing 'threat'.

Jude tried to bite back his moans, but the entire situation and the words that Alvin was slurring in his ear made it difficult to do so, his forehead leaning into the glass as he danced with himself, pre-cum dripping from his fingers, "A...Alvin...."

"I know...it won't be long baby until I make you mine." Alvin replied, his hand having a mind of it's own as it went faster as he whispered lowly into the receiver, "Are you going to come for me, Jude?"

Jude whimpered again, but nodded furiously, dropping the phone in a clatter so he could prop himself on the glass wall for support. Alvin could see the desperation as he too felt his peak.

Before long Jude let himself go making white stains along the clear glass, where it was smearing on the once clean surface.

For once Alvin was swearing at his endurance as he watched Jude sway a little on his knees, opening his eyes to look at the mess he made on the glass. 

Then Alvin noticed a rather uncharacteristic smirk on Jude's face to where it made the mercenary's hair stand on end. Well...this was interesting. 

Jude made sure that Alvin was watching as he leaned forward, slowly licking away the cum stains he made. The older man's jaw dropped at the display, his hand almost stopping completely at stroking himself, completely at a loss for words, his eyes mesmerized at the scene before him as Jude seductively lapped away the lines of white completely clean.

Once Jude got the window completely clean, he licked at each one of his fingers, beaming up at the older man, picking up the phone to talk to the other again, "Well that definitely was needed. It sure got a lot of stress out from me."

The older man blinked a little stupidly as Jude hopped off the counter, straightening and buttoning his clothes back in place, "You might want to get yourself straightened out before the guards come to get you again."

"W..What?! Hey!! Wait a second!! Come back!!" Alvin shouted as Jude put the phone down, blowing a kiss at the mercenary before frolicking off. He knew his ass was on the line later, but that little payback was worth it.


End file.
